unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mi General Augusto Pinochet
"Mi General Augusto Pinochet" is a Chilean fascist song praising the Chilean dictator Augusto Pinochet Ugarte. The song went viral in early 2017, after now-deleted user DeroVolk uploaded it to YouTube. The mysterious aspect about this song is that there is little to no info available on it on or outside of the internet. The Hunt for the Artist On May 15th of 2017, a user by the name of Felix Goldberg asked on StackExchange who wrote the song, which would spark a search for the artist of this obscure South American song. One of the first false positives was someone crediting Willy Bascuñan as the author, and providing a link to a site crediting him as author. However, this was debunked upon the realization that the song in question is different from the song the original author was referring to. The song in WatzaSong was "Adios, Mi General" which is a completely different song from the one that Felix asked for. Later on, several Russian MP3 sites credited the author as a certain "Luis 'Checho' Gonzalez", although they failed to provide a source. However, this was the biggest lead of any when it came to finding info on this mysterious song This was later confirmed when a user by the name of "MGAP Researcher" found an old YouTube video from 2014 titled "Homenaje de un Iquiqueño al General Pinochet" (Homaje from a man from Iquique to General Pinochet). which had the full version of the song. As it turns out, the version that Derovolk used in his video was not complete and had much less quality audio than the other version. For example, the song included a short drum intro and a speech which explicitely mentioned a "Luis 'Checho' Gonzalez Jimenez" as the author over an instrumental of this song, which has not turned up as of August 2019. Luis "Checho" Orlando Gonzalez Jimenez Luis "Checho" Orlando Gonzalez Jimenez, the confirmed author of the song, was born in the 21st of June of 1928. In 1951, he and two of his brothers formed a band called "Los Gonzalez". Unofortunately, none of their recorded songs can be found online and their gorup broke up later that year. He then formed a trio called "Los Mantles" with two of his friends, and, later on, Rubí Jáuregui. Some of their songs can be found online, such as "Chinita Bon" and "Nuestro Romance". It is said that he has written 34 hymns, ballads, and anthems, almost none of which can be found online. DeroVolk Exposure The first known instance of this song on the internet is from 2009, when a YouTube user by the name of juanpablopinog posted the song to YouTube under the title "Homenaje al General Augusto Pinochet Ugarte" (Homage to the General Augusto Pinochet Ugarte). However, the song wasn't used very widely until a user by the name of "DeroVolk", who was widely known for posting rare anthems and patriotic songs from all around the world, posted it to YouTube in early 2017. The song instantly went viral and gained tons of exposure, so much so that piano and rock versions have been made by independent creators. Despite all of this popularity and exposure, the song remains highly mysterious with almost no info on it. Some of the main reasons that this song has almost no one researching, most likely because of its political message and lack of different versions or sheet music. Common Title Variations General Augusto Pinochet Homenaje al General Augusto Pinochet Ugarte Homenaje de un Iquiqueño al General Pinochet Mi General Mi General Augusto Pinochet Mi General Augusto Pinochet Ugarte Sources Earliest Version Online (March 2009) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibWNBl8L7z4 Luis "Checho" Orlando Gonzalez Jimenez FaceBook Page (November 2009) - https://www.facebook.com/luisorlando.gonzalezjimenez Full Version (April 2014) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XD5nL0Toh7w Info on Luis "Checho" Orlando Gonzalez Jimenez (December 2014) - https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Usuario:DiarioElTarapaca/Taller StackExchange Question (2017) - https://history.stackexchange.com/questions/38049/who-wrote-the-mi-general-augusto-pinochet-song Russian Site (2018) - https://pesniclub.com/text/luis-checho-gonsales-homenaje-to-general-augusto-pinochet Category:Music-Related Cases